1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front cabinet and a television set, which comprise a front wall with an opening for keeping a picture screen on front side of a picture tube at a position facing to outside, and which can fasten and fix the picture tube on a fixing unit on backside of the front wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a conventional type front cabinet of a television set, a front cabinet as disclosed in JP-A-10-271415 is known.
In this front cabinet, there is provided an opening of approximately rectangular shape for keeping a picture screen of a picture tube at a position facing to outside. The depth dimension of peripheral portion of the opening is adjusted to closely follow the frontal shape of the picture tube so that it can be bent and deformed when the picture tube is fixed on it. The adjustment amount of bending and deformation at the center on lower edge of the opening is set to a value higher than the adjustment amount of bending and deformation at the center of the other three sides. With the arrangement as described above, in case a large type picture tube with curved picture screen is mounted, it is possible to eliminate a gap between peripheral portions of the opening and peripheral edges of the picture screen when these are closely fitted to each other.
In the conventional type front cabinet as described above, no consideration is given on the case where a picture tube with a flat picture screen is mounted. Also, when the picture tube is manufactured, deviations are very likely occur in the position of the fixing unit for fixing the picture screen to the front cabinet and in the position of the picture screen itself. For this reason, a gap may occur between peripheral portions of the opening and peripheral edges of the picture screen when the picture tube is fixed on the front cabinet.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a front cabinet and a television set, by which it is possible to closely fit peripheral portions of an opening and peripheral edges of a picture screen even when a picture tube with a flat picture screen is mounted.
First, a television set with a front cabinet according to the present invention comprises
a picture tube having a flat picture screen on front side;
a front cabinet made of synthetic resin which comprises
a front wall with an opening in approximately rectangular shape and for keeping the picture screen at a position facing to outside,
side walls, an upper wall and a lower wall, being extended toward backside so as to enclose peripheral edges of the front wall,
a screw-retaining boss for fixing the picture tube by screw is formed at each of four corners on backside of the front wall,
ribs closely fitted to the picture screen are projected toward backside of the front opening of the front wall,
thin-wall portions, being provided on backside of the front wall surface between linear portions of said ribs and peripheral edge of the front wall and having thinnest-wall portions in approximately rectangular shape and tilted portions in which thickness gradually reduced to said thinnest-wall portion; and
a rear cabinet, made of synthetic resin and in approximately box shape, to be assembled by bringing an opening thereof face-to-face to an opening formed by the side walls, the upper wall and the lower wall of said front cabinet, wherein
the thin-wall portions are designed in such manner that, when the screws are fastened, the front wall is bent toward the picture screen in association with the movement of the screw-retaining boss toward the picture screen and the ribs are closely fitted to the picture screen.
Further, the front cabinet made of synthetic resin according to the present invention comprises a front wall with an opening for keeping a picture screen on front side of a picture tube at a position facing to outside, and for fastening and fixing the picture tube to a fixing unit on backside of the front wall, wherein there are provided thin-wall portions on peripheral portions of the opening so that, when the picture tube is fastened and fixed, peripheral portions of the opening are bent toward the picture screen of the picture tube and peripheral portions of the opening are closely fitted to edges of the picture screen of the picture tube.
In the present invention with the arrangement as described above, in the assembling procedure, a worker keeps the picture screen on front side of the picture tube at a position opposite to the opening and facing to outside. Then, the picture tube is fastened and fixed to a fixing unit on backside of the front wall. Then, peripheral portions of the opening are bent toward the picture screen. This is because the front cabinet is made of synthetic resin and the peripheral portions of the opening are designed as easily bendable by providing thin-wall portions with thickness thinner than the thickness of the other portions.
As a result, the peripheral portions of the opening are bent toward the picture screen and are closely fitted to edges of the picture screen. This eliminates the possibility that gap may occur between the peripheral portions of the opening and the peripheral edges of the picture screen due to deviations caused at the time of manufacture of the picture tube.
Also, when the picture screen is flat, it is difficult to deform the front wall to follow the shape of the picture screen as the picture tube is fastened and fixed. With the arrangement as described in the present invention, it is possible to easily eliminate the gap between peripheral portions of the opening and peripheral edges of the picture screen even when the picture screen has flat shape. However, the fixing of the picture tube with a flat picture screen is merely an application example of the present invention, and the present invention is also applicable to the case where the picture tube with curved picture screen is fixed.
As described above, the present invention can provide a front cabinet and a television set, in which it is possible to closely fit peripheral portions of the opening to peripheral edges of the picture screen even when the picture tube with a flat picture screen is mounted.
The fixing unit as described above may be of any type so far as it is formed on backside of the front wall and is used to fasten and fix the picture tube. As an arrangement example, according to another aspect of the present invention, the fixing unit is provided with screw-retaining boss erected from the front wall toward backside.
In the invention with the arrangement as described above, the picture tube is fastened and fixed using screws to the screw-retaining boss erected from the front wall toward backside. In this case, when the screws are fastened and a screw fastening allowance between the picture tube and the screw-retaining boss is used up, the screw-retaining boss is gradually moved toward the picture tube. Then, the peripheral portions of the opening are bent toward the picture screen, and the peripheral portions of the opening are closely fitted to peripheral edges of the picture screen.
As described above, it is possible according to the present invention to provide a simple arrangement to fasten and fix the picture tube by screws.
The thin-wall portion as described above may be of any type so far as it is formed on peripheral portion of the opening. As an example of the position of the thin-wall portion, according to another aspect of the present invention, both the picture screen of the picture tube and the opening are designed in approximately rectangular shape. The fixing unit may be designed in such manner that each of the corners of the picture screen is fastened and fixed, and the thin-wall portions may be provided near peripheral edges of the opening.
In the invention with the arrangement as described above, when each of the corners of the picture screen is fastened and fixed on the fixing unit while keeping the picture screen at a position facing to the opening of approximately rectangular shape, a thin-wall portion is provided near each of peripheral portions of the opening. Therefore, it is possible to eliminate the gap at peripheral portions of the opening of approximately rectangular shape where the gap is most likely to occur.
As described above, according to the present invention, it is possible to easily eliminate the gap at the portion where the gap is most likely to occur.
The thin-wall portion may be of any type so far as it is provided on the front wall. As an example, according to still another aspect of the present invention, the thin-wall portion may be provided on backside of the front wall.
In the invention with the arrangement as described above, the thin-wall portion is provided on backside of the front wall, i.e. on the side of the front wall opposite to the picture screen. Therefore, the thin-wall portion is hidden on the backside of the front wall, and this makes it possible to avoid adverse effect on external design of the front cabinet, and this contributes to the usefulness of the present invention.
As described above, it is possible according to the present invention to provide the thin-wall portion without giving adverse effect to external design.
As an example of the shape of the thin-wall portion, according to still another aspect of the present invention, tilted portions maybe formed by gradually reducing the thickness of the thin-wall portion.
In the invention with the arrangement as described above, the thin-wall portion has thickness gradually reduced along the tilted portions. This eliminates angular portion, to which the impact from outside may be concentrated. As a result, this contributes to the improvement of the durability of the front cabinet against the impact from outside.
As described above, it is possible according to the present invention to provide thin-wall portions while keeping the durability of the front cabinet.
Further, when the picture tube is fixed, it is possible to give special design to the thin-wall portions in order to ensure and increase the close fitting between the peripheral portions of the opening and the peripheral edges of the picture screen. As an example, according to still another aspect of the invention, ribs may be projected on backside to ensure close fitting with the peripheral edges of the picture screen, and close fitting with the picture screen can be attained when the picture tube is fastened and fixed. The thin-wall portions may be designed to include the ribs.
In the invention with the arrangement as described above, the ribs are projected toward the backside from peripheral edges of the opening and are closely fitted to the peripheral edges of the picture screen when the picture tube is fastened and fixed to the front cabinet. In this case, the ribs themselves are easily bent because the thin-wall portions are designed to include the ribs. This contributes to the better fitting between the peripheral portions of the opening and the peripheral edges of the picture screen.
As described above, according to the present invention, it is possible to improve and ensure close fitting between the peripheral portion of the opening and the peripheral edges of the picture screen.
More concretely, the front cabinet as described above comprises: a front cabinet made of synthetic resin, which comprises a front wall with an opening in approximately rectangular shape and for keeping the picture screen at a position facing to outside; side walls, an upper wall, and a lower wall that extended toward backside to enclose peripheral edges of the front wall; a screw-retaining boss for fixing the picture screen by screw is formed at each of four corners on backside of the front wall; ribs closely fitted to the picture screen are projected toward backside; thin-wall portions, being provided on backside of the front wall surface between linear portions of said ribs and peripheral edge of the front wall and having thinnest-wall portions in approximately rectangular shape and tilted portions in which thickness gradually reduced to said thinnest-wall portion, wherein
the thin-wall portions are designed in such manner that, when the screws are fastened, the front wall is bent toward the picture screen in association with the movement of the screw-retaining boss toward the picture screen and the ribs are closely fitted to the picture screen.